


另类狂欢

by Jonrainbow



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonrainbow/pseuds/Jonrainbow
Summary: 假设Ben和Klaus原本是一对恋人，而在Ben死后，Diego和Klaus混在了一起。
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	另类狂欢

**Author's Note:**

> 私设Ben是在十七岁去世的，那时候Klaus还没有这么混乱。  
> 246混乱修罗场  
> 人人都该爱4号这个可爱的小疯子wwww

Klaus总觉得和Diego做爱是一种煎熬。  
并不是说不爽，而是爽过了头。有时候他也会想，是不是老头子的训练方式真的那么有成效，他的哥哥在情人的床上也会如此热衷于当一个超级英雄——强壮，高大，体力好，还能来拯救他饥渴的屁股。

Diego，他的好哥哥，他们是十七岁厮混在一起的。那一年Ben刚刚去世，Klaus整宿整宿的做噩梦，他梦见Ben站在自己的雕像上朝他招手，制服拉链向下一拉，露出六条巨大的触手，吸盘翕动，比他的脑袋都要大。它们张牙舞爪，在老宅子门口肆意横行，砸坏了小妹妹Vanya给他们精心准备的礼物，弄坏了他和Ben曾经一起骑过的小单车，破坏总是无休无止，一旦开始，便有如风雨过境，什么都会变得一团乱麻。Klaus的梦境总是一片狼藉，他亲眼目睹着这些荒诞的事情发生，他最疼爱的小弟弟独自一人站在花园里，是那么的无助，脸色苍白，只能眼睁睁看着自己珍视的事物被身体里的怪物摧毁，直到这股强大的力量再把他自己也吞噬殆尽。而Klaus，Klaus只能作为一个旁观者，束手无策。他为此经常感到深深的自责，他的超能力是通灵，通的却不仅仅只是一张张陌生的面孔，Ben就萦绕在他的身侧，久而久之这种沉重的超能力便成了一种折磨，让Klaus变得多愁善感，大男孩敏感而脆弱的神经被弟弟的死亡逼得几近崩溃，他总是会在深夜里失声哭泣，每到这个时候住在隔壁的Diego总会闻声赶来，再用尽力去拥抱他。

“嘿，Klaus。”他说。  
Diego轻轻拍着他的脸，Klaus皱紧了眉，从睡梦中挣扎而醒，他一抬头就能看到Diego的眼睛。他的眼睛是漂亮的琥珀色，和Ben一样，在夜里闪烁着淡淡的光，“Klaus，你该醒醒了。那些都只不过是个梦，Ben已经不在了。”

“不，我还是能看到他。”Klaus低吼着，瞳孔放大，“他就在你身后。Diego，我很害怕，你知道吗，这种感觉……我甚至不知道该怎么去形容。一直以来，你最熟悉的亲人，消失了，以某种方式。而现在，他就这样，好好的站在你的身边，却只有你一个人能看见。”

Klaus哭着把脸埋进Diego的胸膛里，整个人都在发抖，“你一定会觉得我是疯了。可这种感觉真的很不好受。他是那么的真实，甚至是鲜活存在的，可他的确已经离开了我们。哦，Diego，我甚至分不清现实与梦境。”  
“我真的很想他，Diego。”

“你要学会去适应，宝贝。”Diego笨拙的拍抚着弟弟的肩膀，他们一起靠在墙边，慢慢关上Klaus房间里的窗，风声趁机窜了进来，低低的，在他们的耳边吹拂，好像是Diego在给他搔痒，"这是一个过程，你懂吗？Dad说过，我们每个人都要学会适应自己的超能力。Ben他……”

显然这句话Diego也说得极为艰难：“Ben他只是一个意外。他的离去，或许对于我们而言正是一种激励，不要自责好吗，答应我？”  
这大概是Diego头一次会和他说这么多话，他生硬的哥哥正温声安慰着他。Klaus深呼吸，努力去分辨这句话里的每一个含义，他已经无法再继续保持理智了，Klaus的脑子堪比一碗麦片粥，一塌糊涂。他被来来往往的鬼魂搅乱了思绪，听不懂所有的语言，却还依稀记得书本上告诉他们表达感谢的方式——Klaus踮起脚尖，轻轻够到了Diego的嘴唇——他们的关系就此变了质。

在兄弟之间，又或者说是像他们这样没有血缘关系又情况复杂的兄弟之间，产生恋情其实只是一件稀松平常的事情。相比较于Luther和Alison那两个害羞鬼，牵个手都要磨磨蹭蹭半天，Klaus觉得他们的进展飞速。十七岁的他们已经躺在了床上，在Pogo查完寝以后，两个男孩躲在被窝里肉贴着肉，快活一个晚上。

二号和四号。他们叫着对方的编号，当做是一个亲昵的爱称。二十一岁，Klaus已经彻底不再清醒，他的超能力被自己折腾的乱七八糟，他的身体里流淌着被污染过的血液，迷幻的，浑沌的日子千篇一律，成了Klaus最习以为常的状态。伴随这些而来的是他和Diego之间的关系也变得越来越糟糕，那时候Diego还没被警校开除，他们在纽约的街头相遇，Diego穿着一身白色的制服，总会得意洋洋地没收他刚到手的新鲜货。

“嘿，Police，你今天真辣。”他靠在一辆老福特车车旁，露出一片白花花的锁骨，冲着Diego吹口哨。  
Diego会说："别撒娇，这招对我没用。"

他们通常会随便选一家装璜老套的汽车旅店，那里铺着一套墨绿色又或者是鹅黄色的碎花床单，经典的美国田园风格，那里油腻又逼仄，一股还没被消散掉的麦当劳炸鸡味道，他们会把衣服扔在木地板上，整个房间里都开始下起雨，滴落下星星和月亮，黄的，白的，作画一样，男孩、男人的汗液潮湿了空气。  
一夜好长又好短，长到作为一个鬼魂的Ben困得要打瞌睡，又短到他们来不及接一个像样吻。

“我喜欢你这么干我。”Klaus在高潮之前趴在窗户上，指着天边，眼睛笑成一弯月牙，“你说我们这样贴在一起，会不会被Luther发现？”  
Diego笑着钳住他的腰，用力地撞，“发现以后呢？他一个人孤单寂寞地在月球上撸一炮吗？”  
“为什么不？我要是他我会射到火星，无视一切，管他呢，老子只想高潮。”  
“哈，你这个无情的Hargreeves小婊子。”

这一场场性爱是瓢泼大雨，酣畅淋漓中总是夹杂着过往的尘埃，数之不尽。Klaus弓着腰，屁股后面贴着一根火枪，灼人的烫。  
Diego，我亲爱的哥哥，正义人士，隐姓埋名的英雄。他哭着说，让我去吧，求你了，好不好？

他磨人的哥哥亲吻着他的眼角，一会儿叫他宝贝一会儿又骂他是婊子，Klaus甚至来不及因为高潮尖叫，他的目光无法聚拢，扫过Diego的黑棕色发丝，他又一次看见自己的小弟弟Ben就坐在电视柜旁边看着他们——看着他两个兄长像是两个野蛮人在一起交配。

“Klaus，这就是你想给我看到的吗？”Ben问道。


End file.
